Tempesta
by nanetys
Summary: Realmente, ele era um idiota. .:Alemanha/Itália:.


_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia – Axis Powers não me pertence. Mas fico feliz tendo só Prússia e China ;3_

* * *

**Tempesta**

**-**

Feliciano balançou o ombro de Ludwig, que apenas resmungou algo sem sentido e virou-se para o outro lado. Um trovão ressoou lá fora, fazendo com que ele estremecesse, enquanto sacudia o loiro mais energeticamente.

- Acorda! – sussurrou, suplicante. – Acorda, Ludwig. Por favor. – mais um trovão, e dessa vez Feliciano quase pulou em cima de Ludwig; porém, aquilo foi o bastante para que o outro abrisse os olhos. Ao ver o veneziano encarando-o, com lágrimas de pavor nos olhos, soltou um longo suspiro. Já até imaginava o motivo de ter sido acordado no meio da noite; por isso, foi para o lado, para que o outro tivesse espaço para se deitar. Com um sorriso enorme de alívio no rosto, Feliciano colocou-se debaixo das cobertas, junto com Ludwig.

Porém, mais um trovão veio, seguido por um relâmpago capaz de iluminar quase metade do quarto. Feliciano, então, instintivamente se agarrou com força na camisa de Ludwig, choramingando de medo, enquanto gaguejava uma espécie de mantra para que a tempestade parasse. O loiro suspirou, percebendo que não teria sua noite de sono tão cedo. Então, sentou-se na cama, desvencilhando-se das mãos do menor, e acendeu o abajur. Imediatamente, Feliciano sentou-se também, como se tivesse medo que Ludwig estivesse prestes a ir embora.

- Tudo bem, fala. – disse, encarando o italiano.

- Eu não gosto de tempestades. – Feliciano respondeu, quase imediatamente, em um sussurro desesperado. Ludwig suspirou longamente, tentando não se estressar.

- E o que você espera que eu faça? – perguntou, com toda a paciência que tinha. Aparentemente, sua paciência triplicava a cada vez que olhava o rosto do Veneziano. – Quer que eu deixe você me agarrar até a tempestade passar?

Imediatamente, Ludwig arrependeu-se de ter feito aquela "oferta", pois podia ver na cara do italiano que sim, era _exatamente_ aquilo que ele queria – poder abraçar o alemão com toda a sua força (que nem era tanta) cada vez que ouvisse o som de um trovão. Mas, obviamente, aquela proposta havia sido sarcasmo puro em sua forma mais original – porém, Ludwig pensou, enquanto observava a expressão esperançosa de Feliciano, era esperar demais que ele entendesse ou compreendesse sarcasmos.

- Quer dizer que eu posso? – Feliciano perguntou, quase chorando de felicidade e alívio.

- Não. – respondeu Ludwig, seco. Imediatamente, a expressão do Veneziano se desmanchou, e ele parecia prestes a abrir um berreiro que faria um páreo duro aos trovões. – _Mein Gott_... – suspirou, sentindo-se derrotado. Os exércitos britânicos não eram capazes de derrubá-lo, e nem mesmo as tropas francesas. Mas aquela cara de cachorro abandonado na chuva morrendo de fome de Itália... Aquilo parecia desarmá-lo até o âmago de sua alma. – Olha, se eu pudesse fazer a tempestade parar, eu faria, mas...

- Não precisa parar a tempestade! – disse Feliciano, agarrando a gola de Ludwig, como se estivesse prestes a implorar. – Só me deixa ficar com você! Quando eu estou com você, eu sei que estou seguro e que nada vai me machucar! – sua voz agora estava mais chorosa e dramática, e muito menos idiota. Ele parecia realmente estar falando sério; de fato, ele se sentia mais seguro com Ludwig. Também, era sempre Alemanha quem o salvava e sempre estava ao seu lado, sem pedir nada em troca, apesar de ele ser bastante imprestável. Pensar tudo isso fez Ludwig corar, enquanto Feliciano continuava: - Nem mesmo aqueles raios e trovões, eu sei que você também pode me proteger deles! Por favor, Ludwig!

Soltando um longo suspiro, Ludwig passou os braços pela cintura de Feliciano e deitou-se, fazendo o italiano deitar-se junto. Alegremente, o menor aninhou-se no peito de seu guardião, murmurando um infantil "grazie", para cair no sono logo em seguida – completamente esquecido da violenta tempestade que ocorria lá fora. Ludwig, por outro lado, não ia conseguir dormir tão facilmente – não estava habituado a dormir com outras pessoas (pelo menos, não por livre e espontânea vontade). Então, ficou encarando Feliciano até o sono chegar.

Realmente, ele era um idiota. Mas Ludwig não se importava - afinal de contas, quando se tratava de Feliciano, ele era capaz de qualquer sacrifício. Até abrir mão de uma noite de sono para encarar o rosto do italiano.

(Apesar de que, _no fundo_, ele não achava aquilo_ realmente_ um sacrifício)

* * *

**N/A** De-cep-ção. É isso o que vocês são. Puta que pariu, como é que pode não ter uma única mísera Alemanha/Itália em português, só pra me fazer feliz? Hello, eles são tipo o casal principal. Dá licença, vocês. Aí eu tive que escrever essa porcaria - que estava de meu agrado até cinco minutos atrás - só pra lembrar que esse casal existe.

Enfim. Agora já sabem. Escrevam Alemanha/Itália. Eles merecem, pô. O Lud merece - o que ele passa com o Feliciano não é sopa no mel pro caso amoroso dele ser esquecido assim.

**_E deixem reviews, vai. Só pra mostrar que Alemanha/Itália tem fãs._**


End file.
